


Pearls and Shells

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, klance, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: To stop two kingdoms from fighting one another, it has been determined for the two kingdoms to have a peace treaty, which will result in a marriage.I suck at summary, people should know this by now.MerLance and MerKeith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [browntiger15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=browntiger15), [Cutekittenlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/gifts).



> Fan art for this story can be found in end notes

Keith was not amused.

“I will not marry into the Neighboring Kingdom.” Keith’s red tail flickered dangerously in the water, but he held his place in front of the throne of his parents. His older brother, waved his only hand at the King and Queen, whom too, didn’t like the conversation they were having.

“Mother, Father, there must be another way….” Shiro brought his hand to his scarred chest. His white tuft of hair flowed in the water with his movements. His jet black tail, save for a neon blue stripe down the middle, remained still. His missing limb, scared crawling over his shoulder. It was a painful reminder of the war between the Kingdom of the Pearl and Kingdom of the Shell. “Do you honestly think we would accept anyone from the Pearl here after all the blood shed!”

The Queen leaned forward, her eyes heavy, but full of hope.

“I know what I ask of you Keith is a heavy choice, but it was the only conclusion we could come to for a peace treaty. Otherwise, it wouldn’t just be the Pearl we have to worry about. The King of Altea is tired of our counties fighting as well…” The Queen’s dark hair flowed around her with elegance, as her orange tail flowed in the current.

The King held his wife’s hand, letting bubbles escape his lips. His hair, a dark purple with streaks of white, matched that with his beard. His tail was dark purple, silver tones and sharp spikes.

“...King of Altea has also the Kingdom of Gia and the Kingdom Volk in on this deal. If we do not have this peace treaty, trade routs will be closed off to our Kingdom...With war being a constant endeavor, we do not need our people to starve as well…” The King looked defeated. With one last look at his sons, he spoke. “This war has been going on for far too long, it is time for peace.”

Shiro looked down, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. His scar across his face, distorted in his snarl. Keith saw the rage and hate in Shiro’s face. The youth’s eyes wavered, remembering finding his brother near death from a surprise attack from the Pearl. Keith reached out and rested his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. The elder prince glanced his brother, his anger fading away and leading to confusion. 

“Keith?”

“I accept the arranged marriage with the Pearl Kingdom. We do need peace...for both are Kingdom sake...for our people’s sake…” Keith knew, by looking at his family, that all options were wasted. There was no other choice but peace. Shiro grabbed on to Keith’s hand, the look of confusion on his face.

“Keith…” Shiro’s hand fell, when he saw the look in the young prince’s eyes. There was nothing Shiro could do but accept it as well.

The King of Shell relaxed, pleased his youngest son agreed to it without much fuss in the matter, but his eldest was still full of hate and anger. He knew he had to quell Shiro’s growing rage.

“Fear not Shiro, Keith will not be leaving. The Pearl Royalty will reside among us in the Castle….” The King smiled, watching as both his sons accepted that answer with relaxed sighs. The King glanced at his wife, who too, looked at ease. 

“We will send a seahorse to the Pearl Kingdom with your answer. Is there anything else you would like to ask Keith, before the final arrangement?” The Queen leaned forward, letting her hair float freely. Shiro looked at his younger brother, seeing a question sparking in his eyes.

“Who am I betrothed to? It is well known that the Pearl King and Queen has had many children and grandchildren.” Keith’s face looked so serious, Shiro couldn’t believe this was happening.

The merboys father leaned forward, resting his elbows on his fin. 

“We do not know. The King of Pearl told the King of Altea he would tell his children of this Peace Treaty. Whomever accepts to the arrangements, will be your betrothed.” Keith kept an eye on his parents, thinking about what to say. He gave one side glance and Shiro, before smiling.

“As long as she’s cute.”

The darkness in Shiro’s eyes lifted at that as a laugh escaped his lips. The Queen giggled, as she leaned into her husband's space, resting on his chest. The King nodded, waving his hand towards the seahorse.

“Tell the Kingdom of Pearl, The Kingdom of Shell have accepted the treaty and we await their chosen child with peace and kindness. May both our kingdoms be at ease…”

The seahorse nodded, taking the words of the king and it swam off into the far off seas.

****

It took two weeks for the seahorse to reach the lands of Pearl.

The Queen of Pearl held the Seahorse in her hands, a sad look graced her face. One of her children were to be traded off, for the sake of peace. With a shaky sigh, she propelled her pink tail away from the balcony and made her way to the King’s Hall.

Small children swam passed her, giggling with their game of tag. The old Queen could not help but smile. How she longed for her children to be that young again, that innocent. As she approached the large doors, the Queen heard her husband talking and her children protesting. With one long breath, she pushed the doors opened, causing everyone to turn to see whom it was.

“The Kingdom of Shell has accepted the offer of an arranged marriage.” The Queen of Pearl gazed at her five daughters, whom all glance away. She could tell none of her daughters wanted to marry into the Kingdom Shell. Her three sons wouldn’t allow for it either, to have their sister whisked away to some far off place without knowing their conditions. 

“Bring me the message my dear…” The old King spoke, a deep heaviness in his voice. His tail was scared and ragged, but his face was kind. The Queen swam her way up to the King, resting the seahorse in his palm. “My daughters, I have given you everything. Even the freedom of choice to marry whom you love. Please forgive me, for asking you this heavy burden for one of you to accept this proposal for peace….”

The Princesses of Pearl, remained silent, as they thought about the notion for peace. Bringing two warring kingdoms together in a joint union, would bring great joy among their people. Their own joy, would to be locked away, from their homeland and family. The Princes of Pearl, were not so silent on the matter.

“Father, how could you ask Aquilla and Asie. They are already married and with children of their own.” The oldest son spoke out, anger in his voice. 

“Lori and Mariana are too young, how can you expect them to agree to an arranged marriage!” The middle son defended his younger siblings.

The one daughter whose name was not called and turned to look at her brothers. All but the youngest among them had yet to speak on her behalf. The look of sadness on her face, could only cause the anger to grow within their own hearts. She watched as her only youngest brother spoke her name.

“Terressa has no interest in marriage. She would rather study and be a teacher…” The youngest merprince gazed up at his father and mother up on their throne. His bright blue tail flickered like gems, as he was thinking over his words. “I do have an idea, where we can uphold the treaty with the Kingdom of Shell and not send my sisters away....”

The King and Queen listened to their youngest son, as they saw hope rise in their daughters eyes and their elder son's interests. 

“What is it Lance?”

Lance rested his hand on his chest, the see thru material dance around him with the moving current.

“I will accept the marriage proposal.”

The darkness in the room was lifted as his two older brothers laughed. Lance not once, broke into a smile. The look in his eyes were dead set.

“Lance, you must be joking. There is no way…”

“The Treaty said, under King of Altea, “Whomever accepts to the arrangements, will be betrothed to the Kingdom of Shell.” I accept the arrangements, there for my sisters can stay and our Kingdoms to be at peace, our people safe and happy....” Lance had cut the eldest prince off, leaving him stunned by the sudden change of events. The Queen left her King’s side, swimming down to her son, whom she pulled close to her chest. Lance hugged his mother and closed his eyes. 

The King looked down, accepting his youngest sons words. It was part of the treaty, The King of Altea did say those words, “whomever”. The old King just hoped the Kingdom of Shell would accept this agreement and not see this action as a breach in the treaty.

“Lance, I never intended you to…” The Old King lowered his head, when his son glared at him with anger. With a heavy sigh and bubbles escaping his lips, he gave in. He glanced at the seahorse in hand, giving a reply back, that their deal was final, that they had someone whom accepted the arrangement. 

“Kingdom of Shell, please accept my child into your Kingdom with love and care. Let this war end and for both our Nations to be free of blood stained hand….Allow us a few days, so we can properly say our goodbyes...”

The King of Pearl, let the seahorse go, watching as it swam away, back to the far distant land from which it came.

**********

Keith was with his father, spear fishing, when the seahorse returned from its 4 week trek. The creature was exhausted, but still able to reply the message back. When Keith heard those words, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Princess of Pearl was to be welcomed to their land and eventually, part of their land.

“Keith, you have done a great thing not only for your family, but your people as well…” The King looked at the Prince, who held tight to his spear. The King let the seahorse go and reached out for his son, patting his head. “Let's go find a Lion Fish and bring it home for dinner tonight….”

The merprince nodded. He was going to end the day on a good note, with the hope of no more war riding on this arrangement.

****

Lance boarded the sea carriage, made of shells and seaweed, his head covered by a thin blue shawl adorned with pearls and gold shimmers. His mother held on to his hand, gripping it. His father reset his own hand on the Queen’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” The Queen of Pearl asked, worry in her voice.

Lance looked at his mother, letting his hand fall awaying from hers. The King of Pearl, pulled his wife away and held her close. The Queen looked at her son, she feared one last time.

“Mother, we have gone over this before. Only I must go. I’ll be alright.” Lance forced a smile, one he knew his parents would not buy. He sat down, leaning his body onto the cushioned surface. He watched with sad eyes as his mother started to cry and had to advert his own.

“My son…” The King of Pearl spoke. “Please send a seahorse when you reach the Shell Kingdom. To put our worries at ease.” The old king lowered his head, not sure of what else he should say. 

“I will….I….I love you…” Lance closed the curtain to the cabin, hiding his face from his parents. He dug his nails into the cushion and barked out an order. “Driver, lets go…” With a soft jolt, the carriage lifted off the ground.

Lance straightened his back and swallowed his cry. He knew with every passing wave, he would be farther from home. Away from the people he loved, the kingdom he fought for. Whisked away into a new part of the world he had yet to visit or explore without the thought of getting his head cut off. 

It scared him. It ate at him. Since the moment he spoke those words six weeks ago, Lance had been afraid. Afraid that his actions might prolong the war. After all, he was sure the Shell Kingdom was expecting a Princess, not a Prince.

With a heavy, shaky breath, Lance opened the curtain window. He looked out at his family's kingdom, what he assumed, would be his last time. He gave a small, sad smile, as the carriage went by the market place. 

His people were happy. A celebration was going on. Lance closed the curtain one last time, resting his hands on his lap. His blue, shimmering tail, flicked slowly. He closed his eyes and let his Princely duties take over. 

When he opened them again, he was ready for the two week journey.

******

Lance was getting impatient. He had already been on the road for a week now, stopping every so often for rests and food breaks. He was annoyed because if it was just himself and a dolphin, Lance would have made it there faster. By carriage was more Royal, but for Lance, the slow going was just tedious. Nothing exciting happened at all.

His fear was now that of an annoyance and he just couldn’t wait to get the the Shell Kingdom and mess up their plans. It would lead to something interesting that was for sure.

“Prince Lance. Have you thought about what you want to wear for when you meet the Shell Royalty?” The Royal Guard lowered his head, he too, tired of the journey he was on. Lance could tell the man was done as well, that he too wanted to go home.

“I have decided...in a week's time, I’ll grab the chest with my best garments…” Lance knew it was small talk, something to kill the time. The Guard nodded, before leaving the Prince alone in the cabin.

The youth looked out the window, not sure what to do other than look the window and daydream. He couldn’t wait till nightfall, it meant a new town to stay in and stretch his fin. He also wanted a little fun before being stuck in another Palace. 

Lance smiled, as a thought crossed his mind. 

*****

“Shiro, are you sure this is wise? We don’t even know what she looks like.” Keith mused as rode the giant seahorse. His brother, gave a cheeky smile.

“Come on Keith, don’t you want to see if she’s cute or not? Besides, you are driving me and everyone else crazy with your rambling. “What if this?” “What if that?” “What if she don’t like me?”....” Shiro was as animated as he could me with just one arm. “Besides, with old Black and Red here, we can always outrun the carriage and be home a day before she gets there.”

Keith sighed. He knew it was crazy, this little “brother bonding time” both Keith and Shiro told the King and Queen they would be doing, was just a reuse. The true meaning of their outing, was to spy on the Princess and get an idea on who she was. For Keith, it was more than just being cute looking, she had to be smart, kind, understanding. More importantly, Keith wanted her thoughts on the matter before marriage. He just neglected to tell Shiro that. 

“So, where do you think she might be? Travel by carriage is slow, so we might not even see her…” Keith looked down at Red, his Seahorse. He petted her long flowing mane, pleased that the Shell people were able to bring such a rare specie back from the brink.

Red was wild when Keith got her. He was supposed to tame her by force, but he didn’t. He showed Red love, gave her space, fed her the best seaweeds and starfish. With that, she was able to trust him, care for him. She came to him, he didn’t have to break her. 

So for Keith, he was going to do the same thing with the Princess of Pearl. Give her space, let her come to him. How different could a mergirl be from a wild seahorse?

Shiro let out a sigh, bubbles streaming out of his lips.

“Well, just find a nice looking rig, it will tell us she’s there or not. Now stop worrying.” Shiro pulled on the reigns of his seahorse, making a “ticking” sound with his teeth. “Now come on, let's get going before nightfall.”

Black sped up, leaving Red behind her. 

Keith gave a smirk, knowing his brother was baiting him into a race. Keith bit, “ticking” the same away Shiro did with Black. The brothers went racing, leaving whipped seafoam behind them.

****

Lance looked around, making sure his Driver and Royal Guard were preoccupied doing something else. They had stopped for the night in a rather interesting city. It may have boarded the Pearl and Shell Kingdoms, but it belonged to the Kingdom of Altea. 

The City, known as Aria, was large and busy. The lights that lit up the dark city streets, was ran by magic, Lance knew that much. 

Magic was rare among his people, as it was for the people of Shell. Magic was rampant among the Altean Kingdom and because of it, was the strongest and most respected Kingdom among the five seas. 

Lance flicked his tail, his moment of escape drawing closer and closer and all Lance wanted was to have fun before his freedom was handed over. He wanted to explore the city.

With a turned back from the Royal Guard, Lance quickly swam away. He held tight to his disguise, letting the material flow freely in the ocean currents. 

Lance only looked back, when he felt he was out of sight. There was no one following, none the wiser he was gone. The feelings in Lance’s stomach were like sea bunnies swimming like mad. 

With his momentary high of not getting caught, Lance was finally able to breath. He looked forward, towards a crowd of people who seemed to be enjoying a party in the growing evening.

He swam, getting lost in the moving wave of merpeople. Getting lost in the wave of music that seemed to spill in the streets. Getting lost to the night one last time.

****

Keith and Shiro gave up rather easily when they didn’t find the Pearl Royal carriage. They both knew it was a futile adventure, but regardless, it was an adventure getting there. 

Shiro scratched his scalp, looking around the colorful city around him. The older Prince was more at ease in the Altean run city, leaving Keith to wonder how often Shiro snuck off to be here and with whom.

“Aria’s rather open here. As long as we don’t cause any problems, no one will know we are here at all…” The older Prince made his way down the familiar streets, leaving Keith to follow close behind him.

“Oh...so you are telling me you didn’t overstay your welcome here yet?” Keith gave a dry chide towards his brother, show looked away laughing.

“I have no idea what you are talking about….” Shiro looked around, quickly trying to find his favorite spot. He raised his hand and pointed. “There’s a place I want to take you! They have good food and good drink too!”

Keith smiled, letting his brother change the subject. Food and drink sounded better than old stories of Shiro causing diplomatic problems on more than one occasion. 

“Good, because I’m starving….” Keith swam past Shiro, whacking him in the back of his head with his tail. Shiro let out a hearty laugh, chasing after his brother. 

The two Princes made a mad dash towards the door Shiro pointed at and in a brotherly fashion, started pushing and shoving. Somehow, Shiro was able to lock Keith into a headlock with one arm and just hold him back before kicking back with his tail and shoving him out the door. 

Shiro smiled with great joy, as he swam in, pleased with his small victory. Keith came swimming it, hair a mess and faced flush.

“You are an ass…” Keith crossed his arms, blowing bubbles.

Shiro shrugged, smiling like a glow fish. Once their little shuffle was over, he grabbed Keith by the hand and dragged him towards the counter. The both took a seat and Keith watched as Shiro raised his hand up.

“Hey Coran! Look who’s back in town!”

A man popped out of the back of the room, his flowing red hair and mustache was a sight to see for Keith. The joy that came over the man was also something interesting.

Coran made his way over, happy to see one of his favorite customers.

“What brings you here today. And who is this fellow?”

Shiro leaned in, a smile on his face as he glanced over at Keith. Keith was worried Shiro would say something stupid and get him in trouble.

“He’s my younger brother. Having a night out before he can’t anymore….” Shiro pulled back, grabbing a menu from behind the counter while doing so.

Coran’s eyes lit up, happy to hear that Shiro had brought family to his humble restaurant.

“So you must be Keith. It’s nice to finally place a face to the name. Shiro here told me all kinds of stories about your adventures…”

Keith quickly lowered his head, covering it with his hands. A large blush was attacking him. Shiro gave a small laugh, enjoying putting his brother on the spot.

“I can assure you sir, most are probably lies…” Keith was thinking of what embarrassing stories Shiro might have shared. He couldn’t help but wonder what damage control he had to come up with to explain those stories. Lucky for Keith, two people came into the restaurant, looking rather wild.

The owner and the two princes watched as they came in, looking for someone. Shiro narrowed his eyes, seeing the emblem of Shell on their garments. Tail soldiers, grunts with guts and no brains. Shiro turned his attention away from the men, urging Keith to do the same thing. Even if they were their people, not all were good, that could go for any Kingdoms Clans men. 

Coran on the other hand, had to speak up.

“May I help you two….gentlemen?”

One man, who was obviously drunk, started looking around. 

“We are looking for a lad who left the bar paying in Pearl currency.” His voice was thick, angry and looking for a fight.

Shiro smiled, liking the idea of a Pearl getting a welcoming party from Shell. He glanced over at Keith on the other hand, who didn’t have the same thought process Shiro was having. Shiro let a breath out, letting his past aggressions getting the best of him again.

Coran spoke again, trying to get the drunk men to leave.

“If he is a traveler, he probably didn’t know about the exchange station. It’s only a minor inconvenience, but money is money. Now leave the lad alone…”

The other Shell soldier found a youth sitting in another booth and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out with force. A sneer on his face as he was dragging the boy out.

“I found him!”

The youth let himself be dragged, hiding the pain he got from the man gripping his arm. Coran had a look of worry on his face, as the youth looked like he needed some help.

“You will not take my customer out.” Coran moved around the counter, ready for a scuffle. Shiro wanted nothing to do with this, but Keith had other plans.

The red tailed Prince left his seat, joining Coran, much to Shiro’s forced enjoyment. The older prince sighed, placing the menu down and got up as well. If Keith got his assed kicked under his watch, he’d hear it from their father and mother.

The two Shell soldiers, too drunk to know better, laughed at the three men who came to the rescue of a Pearl citizen. They had no idea that they had two Shell Prince’s who were not new to fighting and a fiery redhead with an unknown skill set. 

The Pearl Youth, looked worried, not wanting cause any problems for the man who let him hide out in his restaurant and the two other mermen ready to rumble so he wouldn’t get the life beat out of him. 

“Coran...it's alright...they found me. Just let me go with them…” The Pearl youth knew what he was doing. He was no weakling, he just didn’t want a fight to show marks on his body.

The redhead started brushing his mustache.

“Not going to happen Lance...I just happen to like you too much to send you off to some drunken low life slug guu cowards.”

Lance let his eyes lower, giving a heavy sigh. He glanced at the other two mermen. The one with the black tail, looked strong, regardless of his handicap. You don’t get to look like he did and not survive. The other one, was smaller, but looked more ready to fight at any moment. It was his strong looking red tail that Lance saw power in. He could make this work.

“If you insist…” Lance pushed his tail off the ground, bringing up his skull and smashing it into the jaw of the man who held him. The crack was sickeningly loud, causing the other Shell soldier to react by pulling out a hidden dagger from his garments. Lance went to pull away, but the damn soldier he collided his head with, wouldn’t let go. This cause the youth to panic. 

Lucky for him, a chair came swinging, knocking the one that held him, to the floor. Lance looked to see it was the one armed on who was able to toss something with ease like that. The red one, charged forward, avoiding the slash of the blade the lone swimming soldier tried executing. 

Keith couldn’t help but smirk, as he spun around, letting his tail swing in its full momentum and smacking him into the wall. The soldier slid down, dropping his blade and didn’t move. He was out cold. His smirk quickly died down as he saw the soldier Shiro took out, was back up, this time with a broken piece of wood and held it to the blue tailed merman’s neck. 

“Damn it…” Keith let out. He slowed his movement, not wanting to cause any damage to the man held captive. 

Lance swallowed hard, feeling the sharp object poke into his soft skin underneath his neck. He hadn’t moved fast enough. The soldier had recovered rather quickly and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

Coran hadn’t moved from spot, he let the Shell deal with the Shell, but once he knew the Princes’s couldn’t save the Pearl youth, he knew he had to take control and use his magic to subdue the man before him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

Coran snapped his finger and the Shell soldier dropped the weapon in hand and started to hold his head screaming. The screaming man lowered to the ground, rolling back and forth. 

Lance quickly saw away, towards the redhead who took him in and tried keeping him from getting notice. Coran snapped his finger again and the Shell soldier stopped screaming. He looked up, scared.

“Now, get your friend and leave. You are not welcomed here….” Coran said it with such a snap, that Shiro, Keith and Lance felt grateful they were not on the end of his magic.

The four mermen watched as the sorry sacks slinked off with bruised egos and damaged bodies. With a heavy sigh, the older man looked at the Pearl youth.

“Are you alright? You wacked that guy’s chin rather something fierce with your skull.”

The brunette gave a shy laugh, rubbing a knot he knew would show up later on. 

“It would have been worse if I hadn’t found such good people. I thank you, all of you for helping me out…” Lance bowed his head, not just to Coran, but to the other two mermen as well. “I’m new to the area and haven’t really had time to change my currency over. Something I assure you, will never happen again.”

Shiro rested a hand on his fin. He was glad he helped someone, just not so much of that someone being a Pearl.

“So what are you doing out here alone anyways? Don’t you have friends with you?” Shiro wasn’t going to let this guy go out alone, he might get into trouble again. Keith was a bit amazed Shiro was being so civil. 

The Pearl youth looked a bit down at that comment. He gave a small laugh to get out of it.

“Well, my holders don’t know I’m out. I’ve been traveling on the road for awhile and got a little...and well…” Lance put his hands together, only for Keith to make a comment.

“I get it, you snuck out. Honestly to have holders at your age, you must be some nobles son.” Keith was sharp, that catching Lance somewhat off guard. Coran and Shiro saw that the Pearl boy react to Keith’s assumption.

“Yeah...something like that…” Lance wasn’t going to tell these people he was the Prince of Pearl, but if they thought he was some noble's son, he’d be at less of a chance he’d get kidnapped.

Coran shook his head, shrugging before making his way over to his cash box and waving the boy over. Keith and Shiro moved out of Lance’s way, unsure of what the man wanted of him.

“If you don’t mind, I can give you some Altea Money, for some Pearl Money in exchange. It will save you some problems in the future.” Coran watched as the boy lit up, quickly going for his bag and pulling out his Pearl money. Shiro and Keith moved on over, finding a spot near by to relax. Lance handed over 250 Pearlus, leaving Coran to hand the boy 400 Altearian. This cause the the Shell Princes’s to watch as Lance quickly turned down the extra cash.

“This is too much..I can’t take this…” Lance really didn’t need the extra cash. He was fine, considering he was not suffering at all with his status in life. Shiro spoke up, before Coran could push the subject.

“If you don’t mind, Lance is it? Can I ask how you learned to fight if you are a Noble’s son?” Shiro smirked as Keith whacked Shiro in the ribs. The older prince let out a laugh and his younger brothers protest. 

Lance gave a heavy sigh, knowing the guy was trying to figure out who he was.

“I was in the battle of Mass. I had to learn how to fight….” Lance looked away as the Keith and Shiro, remained silent. Coran had a heavy look in his eyes.

“Ah, the last Battle among the Pearl and Shell...I hope it stays that way too….” Coran held his hand over his heart. “ I heard it was a bloody one.” Coran walked away, back into the back room, leaving the three to talk alone.

Shiro felt like shit after asking Lance that. He wasn’t in that battle either, neither was Keith. They were far away, in some summer home when that battle broke out. Here before them, was someone who witnessed and survived a massacre. Shiro didn’t want to know how many Lance killed from the Shell Army, but then again, Shiro wouldn’t blame him. 

Keith rested his hands on his lap. A great heaviness in his heart. The Shell Army at the time was at Mass, was something that shouldn’t have happened. It was a small outpost, mainly meant for Medical and Healing. It was not a war camp. It was that battle, that caused the King of Altea to take action and force the Shell and Pearl into the marriage treaty.

“I’m truly sorry.” Keith spoke. “It must have been hard for you…” Keith’s head snapped up at the chuckle the Pearl citizen gave him. He looked up, seeing the youth smile at him with a honest smile.

“Don’t be. It was war. Besides, its best to move on. I hear of the treaty between our two Kingdoms and it fills me with great joy. That we can finally get peace...have peace….” Lance took a seat near by, pocketing the cash Coran gave him. “In my travels, I’ve seen people celebrating of the news. I know it will be awhile, it will take time...but I’d like to see the open wounds of war to scar over and heal.” Lance quickly swallowed his words as he looked at Shiro, regretting he said the words. Keith was nervous for another reason, as Lance was talking about him as part of the treaty. 

Shiro saw that and relaxed, seeing the boy fade to a different color.

“Don’t worry about my scars. Like you said, it was a war….We need to move on, beyond, the hate.” Shiro took a deep breath, being more at ease with Keith being engaged to a Pearl now. “I hope there are more people with a clear head like yours….”

The laugh that escaped from Lance’s lips wasn’t dark, he was more laughing at a memory. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking of my older brother’s and their fish headedness…” Lance waved his hand. “They are not the brightest Starfish in the seas, if you know what I mean.”

Keith shot up, finally finding something more in common with Lance. The look that came over Shiro’s face when he saw his younger brother lite up at the thought of troublesome brothers.

Keith shoved a thumb over at Shiro, leaving the older brother to narrow his eyes.

“ I can relate. Shiro here has gotten me into more trouble than I ever wanted or asked for. And he still gets away with it from my parents…while I on the other hand, can get the 3rd degree.” Keith watched as Lance gave a lofty smile, which somehow got Keith to catch himself from blushing. 

“Let me guess...Did your brother ever take you to the surface and leave you there for a human to find?” Lance smiled and Keith slammed his hand on the table. Shiro looked away, guilty of that. His brother sure was going to have a go at him tonight.

“He did! Did your brothers ever get you chased by a shark?” Keith’s grin was wide as Lance nodded. The Pearl youth crossed his arms, while the Shell youth rested on his knuckles. The blue and red tails flicking with joys of finding something in common. 

Shiro was quickly feeling outnumbered and somewhat felt sorry for Lance’s older brothers because they couldn’t share their side of the story.

“Keith, you do know I’m right here right?” Shiro poked at his brother’s shoulder. Keith was about to bite back, but stopped when Coran came out with some really nice looking sea drinks. He placed them down in front of his three customers, who gladly took the drinks with great interests.

Shiro was happy as he started to sip away at the colorful drink.

“Coran, you are amazing.” Shiro boasted. Lance and Keith nodded in agreement, tasting the wonderful drink. Lance quickly remembered how rude he was.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot, we really haven’t introduced ourselves yet huh...if you haven’t noticed, I’m Lance….and you two are Keith and Shiro?” Lance watched as both brother’s nodded, leaving Lance to think over the names. There was something there. He had heard those names before. 

Shiro and Keith could see the gears turning in Lance’s head. Coran had to stifle a laugh, because it was like watching some kind of jellyfish trying to catch its meal, before noticing the meal was too big.

It was then, it dawned on Lance. He knew those names for a reason. With that shock and realization, Lance swallowed wrong, leaving the sweet drink to make him cough. A large blush started to attack Lance as he tried to recover.

“You...you two wouldn’t happen to be….the Princes’s of Shell….would you?” Lance was talking to his future partner and in law and he was in shock. Lance watched as Shiro raised his glass, tilting it towards the blue tailed merman. 

“The one’s and only. Keith here is getting married to your Princess of Pearl. We are not sure which one though…” Shiro took another drink, not catching Lance’s panicked expression. Keith on the other hand, let out a defeated sigh.

Lance pressed his lips together, not sure what to say. Keith beat him to it.

“Yeah. I’m the lucky guy who took the deal. I would have passed it on to Shiro if he wasn’t already planning on marrying someone else….” Keith sounded just so pleased by the whole thing, sarcasm mind you, Lance had to bite back his attitude. 

“You don’t sound to thrilled by the whole thing.” Lance placed his drink on the counter, flicking his nail at it and making a pinging noise. Coran shot a dirty look at Lance for doing something like that with his glass cups and he quickly stopped it.

“It’s not that. I’m happy for the treaty. Like you said, our Kingdoms need to be at peace...I just don’t agree with how it came about. I mean, a forced contract for marriage. I’m okay with it because I can stay with my family. I just can’t imagine the Princess making a deal and being forced to leave….” Keith was rambling, before he let off with a little blush, leaving Shiro to laugh.

“Keith here wants to make sure she’s happy. He really hasn’t shown it to our parents, but he’s been kinda nuts about the whole thing...Since you're a Pearl Lance, how should Keith come about it?”

Lance’s face was just done. Coran saw it and was a bit worried Lance would be doing something that could endanger the Red Prince. After all, he had only known the boy for about two hours now. Shiro, Coran trusted and via Shiro, he trusted Keith. What Coran was not expecting, was the answer Lance gave back.

“What if...the Princess...isn’t a Princess...but a Prince….” The moment Lance said that, Coran’s jaw dropped to the floor. Shiro and Keith looked lost, not getting where Lance was coming from with this or Coran’s reaction. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile as Coran looked like a ghostfish. The older merman corrected himself and breathed in some bubbles before letting his nerves get the best of him.

“You are not honestly saying what I think you are saying….are you….?” Coran watched has Lance let out a sigh. Coran then looked at Keith, who looked confused as hell. Shiro was so lost, his head was starting to hurt.

“What exactly are you going on about?” Keith didn’t like the mind game Lance was playing. Keith just could not get it, neither could Shiro. Both brothers were at a loss.

Lance let out a laugh, pointing towards Coran.

“He get’s, I have no idea why the two of you don’t get it. Either way, I can say this. Since you look so lost and confused, the “Princess” agrees with your views. Wants peace among the Kingdoms as well and would rather go home every six months.”

Keith looked at Shiro, who was still lost on the whole thing. Both brother’s turned and looked at Lance, questioning him at the same time.

“”WHAT??””

With that, Coran took his hand and slapped his forehead. Lance looked like he was going to go brain dead any moment from the sheer cluelessness of the brothers. Coran leaned back, stroking his mustache while glancing at Lance, before keep his eyes back on the brothers. Coran was not going to miss this reaction.

“I think it’s best if you told them who you really are…otherwise they will be here all night...” Coran looked like a goblin fish when he spoke that. 

Lance nodded, moving from his seat. His relaxed before bowing in the most princely way possible. He raised his hand to his chest, his eyes not leaving the two Shell Prince's before him.

“I am the youngest Prince of the Pearl Kingdom, Lance the IV. I am the one who agreed to the treaty King of Altea set forth for the arranged marriage.”

The room was deathly quiet as both Keith and Shiro just looked unmoving, at the Prince of Pearl before them. The glass that once was in Shiro’s hand, fell and shattered to the ground, causing the Red tailed Merman to startle. 

This was something Keith was not expecting at all. Before him, was his betrothed. Not the princess he was expecting. Shiro was the first to act out, leaving Keith to think in silence.

“You can’t be serious. If the Kingdom of Pearl thinks so little of this deal to send their son…” Shiro narrowed his eyes when Lance raised himself up, his eyes a cold blue at that comment.

“It’s no joke, Prince Shiro. King of Altea’s deal was “whoever accepts.” He did not state a gender.” Lance looked at Keith, who was still silent, still stunned. “ You have no sisters of your own, so I don’t expect you to understand why. All I ask that you agree to the terms, so we can be at peace…”

Shiro was silenced when Keith covered his older brothers loud mouth with his hand. Keith glared at Shiro, causing the older brother to stop. Shiro was more worried than angry, Keith knew that, but Lance didn’t. 

The youngest Prince of Shell, moved off his seat, bowing down to the Prince of Pearl. His dark locks dance around his face as he glanced up with a soft smirk.

“I know it’s not official....yet….But I accept your proposal….and if it makes you happy, you can go back to your family every six mon!?...” Keith was silenced when Lance gave him a strong hug he was not expecting. The Shell Prince relaxed giving a deep breath, letting his arms wrap around the Pearl Prince and hugged him back. 

Shiro was ready to fight, but he stopped when Keith returned the gesture back in kind. Shiro also stopped, when he saw tears in the Pearl’s eyes. Shiro glanced at Coran, whom was watching with rather intense interest. The redheaded Altean gave a little cough, causing the boys to part and blush like mad. 

Shiro frowned, not sure what the older man was going to say. 

“Coran...what will you say to the King?”

Both Lance and Keith looked at Coran, who too had a few secrets of his own. The man cleared his throat.

“I’m the King of Altea’s second in command. This restaurant is just a hobby of mine and it keeps my eyes and ears open for any...problems in the area if they rise...Now...with the case of you two….” Coran gave a huff, putting his hands together in a triangle shape. “I will not let the King know...he might not agree with this either….I can only imagine how the Shell Kingdom will react….”

Keith looked at Lance, who was still blushing like mad about the sudden hug he gave. Keith gave a smile, he was happy that Lance was happy. It was Keith’s fear the Pearl Royalty would have been melancholy with the treaty, but now things were different. 

“They will react with respect.” Keith was dead set on that. “And follow with what King Alfor has spoken.” Keith looked at Shiro, who gave a small smirk. “Even if mother and father protest…”

Lance laughed, seeing how serious Keith was taking the deal. What fears he did have, were gone with Keith’s resolve. 

“So...what do we do now.” Lance asked, his hands behind his back. He didn’t want to show that he was still shaking by the whole ordeal.

Coran pointed at Lance, causing the blue fined merprince to duck his head in embarrassment.

“You will be going back to your traveling party. The Seas know they are probably frantic with your disappearance.” Coran was having none of it, knowing full to well Lance still had to be Princely. The older merman glanced at the other two princes in the room. “And as for you two...rest for the night and head home in the morning. It will be a long travel, but with you two, it shouldn’t be a problem to outrun the Royal carriage.”

Lance let out a defeated sigh, causing Shiro to raise an eyebrow at that. He could see the youth did not want to go back yet. He also saw that Keith didn’t want to leave yet either.

“Coran, why can’t my brother escort the Prince back. I’m sure it would be safer for the two to go together.” He let his smile win Coran over. The Altean let out a lofty sigh.

“Alright, alright. But don’t get caught up into any trouble. I don’t want to hear in the news of any attempted fishnappings of the Pearl Prince...or any other scandals from the Shell house hold…” The last few words were stressed, more so directed at Shiro. The older prince gave a laugh, as both Keith and Lance shared the same look of annoyance. Shiro ignored them and leaned on the counter.

“You two best be going, before the day returns. Get to know each other more...and be safe out there…” With that, Shiro gave his blessings, leaving Keith to grab Lance’s wrist and pull him along. Lance followed close behind, waving goodbye to the last two occupants of the shop.

“Well, we sure are in a sea pickled, aren't we?” Coran relaxed, letting everything set in slow for him.

Shiro rolled his eyes, grabbing Keith’s unfinished drink.

“Understatement of the fucking year…” And started drinking. 

It was going to be a long, long ride back home. Even longer knowing what he knew and not being able to tell anyone else about it till Lance arrived. He let out a loud laugh, jock of a laugh. Coran was not amused.

“Do I really want to know?”

Shiro had to stop and breath, otherwise he would pass out.

“We don’t have to worry about female garments anymore. Seas, his room is so going to need an overhaul…The lace has to go, so does the pink….I wonder….” Shiro was just musing with himself now, leaving Coran to sigh as Shiro was taking enjoyment out of this.  
With one last look out the window, Coran had hoped The Prince of Pearl and The Prince of Shell, could get to know each other in the short time that they had. 

*****

Silence was getting the boys no where in getting to know one another. 

Keith and Lance just swam around the growing empty streets, not sure of what to say or do. It wasn’t long before Lance let out some bubbles.

“So...Since we are out here and nothing to really do...want to go to the surface?”

The look Keith gave Lance, left the Pearl Prince fall into a fit of laughter.

“The surface? You must be crazy! What if a human see’s us?” Keith had never been to the surface, he just heard horror stories. Having Lance even suggest something so deadly like that, left Keith to wonder how often the merman snuck out.

Lance rolled his eyes, before giving a sly smile. He bumped into Keith’s shoulder with his elbow, snickering. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been up there? It’s not that bad and not all humans are evil…” Lance had to hold back a laugh as he saw the red tailed youth grow flustered. Lance was at ease, he now knew what they could “bond” over.”

Keith put his tail down, not liking this at all.

“We are not going to the surface. It’s illegal for one…” Keith backed up when Lance got close to his face and looked him directly in the eyes. Keith was taken back at how dark blue his eyes were and how they glowed. 

“It may be illegal for your people, but as of right now, I’m still a Pearl and don’t fall under Shell’s laws yet.” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist, pulling him up with him. “ Besides, I won’t tell if you won’t.” Lance looked down at Keith. It amazed Lance at how brave Keith was to fight, but the thought of the surface scared him.

“What’s up there that we can’t find down here?” Keith was uncertain, he didn’t know what Lance was going to do. For a moment, he was a bit worried Lance was someone he should be worried of, more so going places completely alone. 

“Come with me and I’ll show you….” Lance let go of Keith’s hand, noticing Keith was a lot more docile when he wasn’t around his brother. “Do you trust me?”

Keith gave Lance a deadpanned look.

“You want me to trust you after you got yourself in trouble and had to hide?” Keith crossed his arms. “I really don’t know you. I just thought I’d take you back to your holders and go back. I didn’t expect you to…”

“I didn’t expect you to be a stick in the mud either.” Lance turned his back towards Keith, swimming away from the floundering Merman and towards the surface. Keith looked lost in that moment, not sure what to do but watch the merman swim away from him. 

Keith clenched his teeth, throwing out his fear for the surface and started to race towards Lance. There was no way in hell he was going to be scared of anything now.

“Hey, wait up for me.” Keith kicked his tail into full gear, catching up to Lance in no time. The Shell Prince frowned deeply, as the Pearl smiled.

“Oh, glad for you to join me. Decided to have a little fun?” Lance bellowed, leaving Keith seething.

“I’m just living up to my status of escorting you back….” Keith swam higher up with Lance, getting closer and closer to the surface. For a moment, Keith slowed down, afraid to even get closer.

Lance stopped short from breaking the water and looked back down at Keith. Lance had to stop and watch him. The Pearl Prince reached his hand out again, giving the Shell Prince a reassuring smile. 

“Are you ready?” Lance liked seeing Keith flustered, it did things to his heart. The red tailed prince flickered his tail, before reaching his hand out to Lance’s and grabbing it.

“I guess I am…” Keith glanced away, fighting a blush at the whole situation he was in. It was exciting for Keith to go the the surface, even more so with someone he’s supposed to be stuck with for the rest of his life.

Lance pulled him close, drawing him even more closer to the surface. Right when they got to the barrier, Lance reached his and Keith’s hand up. Lance smiled, watching as Keith’s eyes peered beyond. With a slight push, Lance let Keith touch air for the first time.  
Keith blinked, not knowing what to do with it, let alone what it was. All he knew it was his hand, outside of the water for the first time. It was dry. For a moment, Keith went to pull away, but Lance wouldn’t allow him to pull back.

“It’s alright, really. Now come on. We are almost there…” Lance smiled, breaking the surface. Keith looked up, seeing how Lance’s normally free flowing hair, was clinging to his head. The water creating a soft glow around him. Keith watched, as Lance didn’t suffer, didn’t lose breath, didn’t die.

Keith pulled his hand away from the surface and brought it back to him, looking at it. The surface world wasn’t as deadly as he was told it would seem. With one last gulp of water, Keith moved forward and broke the surface with closed eyes.

When Keith hit open air, it was a shock to him. Everything was dry, too dry. He shot his eyes open, looking at Lance who was smiling like some sea eel. Keith was stunned into silence as he looked around him. After a moment of looking, he turned to look back at Lance again.

“What is this?” Keith motioned to everything around him. It was then Keith quickly covered his mouth, because he sounded different. His voice to him wasn’t muted, it was amplified. The laughter that escaped Lance’s lips rang with such beauty, it awestruck Keith. 

“What you are breathing in, is something humans call air. Sound travels differently up here then it does underwater.” Lance watched as Keith lowered his hands away from his mouth, his eyes started to gaze in wonder. Lance’s mouth fell open slightly, seeing a new type of joy come over his face. Lance looked, to see what caught the Shell Prince’s attention. 

Lance smiled, seeing the bright light in the sky. 

“What is that?” Keith couldn’t help but point at it. “And what are those?” He pointed at the sparkles that shined in the darkness like gems and gold. It was a whole new vast world he did not know existed till now.

Lance moved closer to Keith, taking a deep breath of the air around him.

“That’s the moon. Those flashing lights are called Stars. They rest in the sky, which can change colors….” Lance side glanced Keith, still smiling at the youth’s wonder. “This is night, like we have under the sea. They also have a day. The moon goes away and the sun rises.”

Keith turned to look at Lance, still in awe.

“What is the sun?” Keith swam forward, grabbing onto Lance’s arm and looking at him. Lance laughed, closing his eyes.

“It’s something hard to explain...maybe we can wait a bit and watch the sunrise together…” Lance liked that as an idea, but quickly regretted his words. It reminded Keith of the time limit they had.

“We can’t stay long...I don’t want you to get into trouble…” Keith lowered his eyes, he really did want to see what the sun looked like. Keith, was ready to go under, but was stopped by Lance.

“How about I tell you about something in the surface world. One our Kingdom adopted into our own culture….” Lance watched as Keith took interest. Lance smiled, letting Keith think about it. “Once I do, we can go back…sound good?” 

Keith knew it was bait to stay on the surface longer, but he went alone with Lance’s words anyways, because Keith really was interested.

“What did you take from the surface world and make it into your own?” Keith said it so sweetly, Lance fell into a deep blush. 

The Pearl Prince looked away, leaving the Shell Prince to move closer, not sure why Lance was being so coy. Lance turned his face to look at Keith. He gazed into his lavender eyes.

“It’s an expression...it can mean a lot of things…” Lance leaned in, resting his forehead on Keith’s. The gaze he had, was soft and welcoming, for Keith, he was getting lost in Lance’s deep blues. “It’s called a kiss…”

Keith never heard of a kiss before. Lance couldn’t help but giggle, as the words was new to Keith.

“What is a kiss?”

Lance leaned forward, soft lips pressed onto Keith’s shocked ones. Lance pulled away, fear on his face as Keith froze. Lance quickly looked away, the look of disappointment on his face as Keith didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry...I thought…” Lance turned away, ready to descend back to the deep. He did not expect a hand to turn him around and pull him close. He did not expect lips to crash with his. He did not expect to have his breath taken away underneath the full moon under a starry sky.

Keith pulled away, breathing heavily to catch his breath. He broke into a grin, seeing a breathless Lance before him.

“I think I like kisses…” Keith watched as Lance came back to reality. “I think we need to make it a thing in Shell..” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, dragging him back underneath the water’s surface. “I hate to say it, be we really need to go…”

Lance followed, lost in a bit of a daze. It didn’t seem to take long for both to make it to the ocean floor, back among the dimming city lights. Keith and Lance swam, a bit slower.

“I guess we say good bye here...I won’t see you for another...what five days or so?” Lance let go of Keith’s hand. “ I can’t wait to see your Kingdom…”

Keith hated how his hand was so empty and that his lips were not on Lance’s at the moment. It was already driving him insane that he had to ride back before Lance got to his Palace and wait. It also didn’t set right with Keith, that he had to act surprised when he saw the Pearl Princess was really a Pearl Prince. Thinking about his parents reaction was going to be a sight to see. 

“Maybe, when you get there...after awhile, we can sneak out and you can show me the sun…” Keith gave a shy smile and a nervous laugh. “And some more surface customs…”

Lance’s once sad demeanor changed to something bright. 

“Gives me something to look forward to when I get there...and see what other rules I can get you to break...” Lance took pride in that, knowing he was already causing Keith to swim farther from his comfort zone.

Keith swam close, kissing Lance one last time before pulling away.

“I’ll see you…” Keith swam away, waving good bye.

Lance watched as Keith vanished from his view, before sneaking his way back to his holders. He had a lofty smile on his face, feeling less worried about his fate in the Shell Kingdom.

****

Shiro rode his seahorse in silence, glancing over at Keith who was fin over shells. The look on his face, really made the older Prince worried.

“What happened last night?” The moment he said those words, Shiro closed his mouth. Anything could have happened last night. Shiro didn’t want to know.

“We kissed…” Keith sighed happily, this causing Shiro to look lost at him.

“What the hell is a kiss?” Shiro was now worried whatever Keith was experiencing was due to the Pearls influences. 

Keith quickly snapped out of it, blushing. He did not want to share, not yet any ways.

“It’s between me and Lance…” Keith frowned, ticking Red to move faster. 

Shiro looked lost, really lost now. He gave a heavy sigh, before ticking as well, causing Black to speed up. Shiro had a feeling it was going to be a long ride home.

****

The King and Queen of Shell awaited with their children for the Pearl carriage to arrive. Shiro was holding a straight face, already knowing the sea storm that would probably go down the moment Lance walked out. Keith on the other hand, was beaming, so much so, he wouldn’t stop playing with his red uniform. 

The King of Shell looked at his sons, not sure what was going on. The look he was giving Shiro, set the prince off into a panic mode. For some reason, the King knew something was up. The sound of a horn caused the King to hold is questions later. The Pearl Royalty was here.

Keith could not hid his smile. He could not hide his excitement. Shiro nudged him, leaving the younger prince to press his lips together. 

The carriage made its way down the road, pulling up to the Palace gates, leaving the driver and the Royal Guard to leave the carriage and opening the door. 

The King and Queen watched with interest as a hand reached out, decked out in jewelry. 

Lance exited the carriage with grace. A crown on his head, sea glitter around his eyes, blue painted lips. He gave a smile towards his new family, bowing down with the highest most respect possible.

“I am the Prince of Pearl, Lance the IV.” Lance calmed his heart, watching as a stunned King and Queen looked confused by the situation. “I’m here to accept the terms of the Peace Treaty.”

The King swallowed hard, before looking at his youngest son, not knowing how he would react to the revelation. By looking at Keith, the King had a growing suspicion that Keith had already known. Shiro’s silence was also the answer the King needed. Their father let out a sigh, being somewhat miffed by the whole situation.

“My family welcomes you, Prince Lance.” The King lowered his head, leaving the Queen to look on in silence. She was just as blown as he was, that somewhat put the King at even more ease.

Keith smiled, bowing his head in respect, leaving Shiro to do the same.

“My name is Keith, I accept your choice.” He gave a smirk, his eyes not leaving Lance. “Would you like for me to show you around? 

Lance made his way over, bowing his head to the youngest Shell Royalty. Lance gave a slight nod to Shiro, who had his lips pressed thin to stop a smile from escaping. 

“I would love to...Thank you…Prince Keith...” Lance let Keith take his hand, letting himself be guided away from the shocked Shell family.

The King, The Queen, The Eldest Prince, The Royal Guard and The Driver looked on in silence. It didn’t take long before Shiro figured he better get out of the area before things started to come to light.

“Well, would you look at that. He’s a Prince. Oh my, look at the time. I must being going…” Shiro quickly exited the area it the quickest fashion ever.

The Royal Guard crossed his arms, sighing heavily.

“This explains why the Prince was so giddy the moment we made it here…” The Royal Guard pushed the driver back to the Carriage. They both were ready to go home. 

The Queen closed her eyes, grabbing The King's arm, letting the shock still set it.

“Well, this explains why our son was thrilled with the idea when he came back from his trip with Shiro. I had a feeling they would have seeked the Pearl Royalty being so close by…. ”

The King relaxed into a sigh. The thoughts of War now just becoming an afterthought.

“Well, I guess he is cute…Keith got what he wanted…” The King watched as the Carriage left, still lost. “The Pearl Kingdom knows we just have only sons right?”

The Queen laughed, patting her husband’s arm. 

“Don’t think too hard on it dear, you’ll just give yourself a headache.”

***** 

“Would you stop being so paranoid...We didn’t get caught last time, we won’t get caught again…” Lance floated on the surface of the water. The dark sky above him was fading away into a bright orange.

Keith moved up and down with the waves, watching the sky in wonder. The colors that sprouted forth, were orange and pink, hues of purple.

Lance swam close to Keith, embracing him from behind. He whispered into Keith’s ear, causing the Shell Prince to lean back into the Pearl Prince.

“I love you too…” Keith breathed in the air around him, letting it put him at ease. Keith watched as Lance extended his hand out over the horizon. Keith followed the direction.

A bright light broke away the darkness. The light danced across the surface of the water, painting everything in shimmers. The sun rose higher, the darkness was just a mere memory, being replaced with a blue that could match that of Lance’s eyes.

Lance leaned in, hugging Keith close as he watched the magic take forth in front of them.

“Now let me tell you about the clouds and creatures called birds…”

Keith was amused. 

****

END

**Author's Note:**

> http://yaxxm.tumblr.com/post/153251739836/sixelamarr-requested-any-scene-from-their
> 
> For fan art, please follow and like


End file.
